1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a mask, a method for manufacturing a wiring pattern, and a method for manufacturing a plasma display.
2. Related Art
As methods for forming a pattern (wiring pattern) on a substrate, such methods as screen printing, sputtering, vapor deposition, and the like are commonly used. Each of such methods uses a mask for applying or depositing wiring forming materials in a desired shape so as to form a pattern.
Another example of the method using a mask, disclosed by JP-A-2004-71473 for example, is known. The method provides a wettability variable layer on a substrate and applies energy such as ultraviolet rays through a mask so as to form a region having high wettability and a region having low wettability. Then the method applies a coating liquid to the regions so as to form a pattern.
Here, the mask used in the above example is composed of a translucent mask substrate and a mask pattern. The mask pattern is formed by the above-mentioned method for forming a pattern, for example sputtering, on the mask substrate. However, the method for forming a pattern by sputtering requires a mask for an original plate when patterning. In general, the mask for an original plate is very expensive, so that the cost for manufacturing a mask could not have been sufficiently cut down.